Various types of items may be displayed to users through lists. In an example, a mobile email app may present email items through an email item list. In another example, a messaging app may present communication message items through a message item list. Because many computing devices, such as smart phones or tablets, have relatively small screens, less information and/or fewer details may be displayed for items within lists on such devices.